Family?
by icewolf47845
Summary: After 17 years of abuse she has finally had enough. Yep, you guessed it, she ran away. And ran into Natsumi? What will happen?


"What's wrong with you!"

"You raised me this way! This is my sleep clothes anyway."

"Don't raise your voice towards me!"

"Then don't yell at me."

"You're such a cry baby."

"That's it! I have given you so many chances, so many opportunities. Everything you could ask for." I stomp my way to my room to pack a suitcase full of clothes, my school bag full of books, paper and pens. Then my meds, and all of my money.

I walk right out the front door and walk away from home. I didn't even care where I was going, I just let my feet guide me. About 6 hours later as the sun set on the land, I stumbled upon a park, one from my past, my childhood. I sit down on a bench and look at the empty equipment, the big toys, the swings and the sand box. We used to come here often, as one big happy family. I wonder if that all was a surade for me before I faced the real world. Without realizing it tears ran down my pale face and someone approached me.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I look up quickly and see a man looking at me expectantly.

"Ya, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Ya don't seem fine to me." He had purple eyes and orange hair.

"It's nothing a stranger needs to know." He sat a good distance away.

"Let me guess, things got bad at home and you ran away."

"Look, you seem nice and all but I'm not about to tell ya all my problems."

"Sorry, brotherly instinct I guess. But you have a point."

"You a brother, of how many?"

"13"

"Dang, dude, some of those got to be multiples or adopted or your ma is completely and utterly crazy."

"2 are adopted, 3 are triplets."

"Shiz, that leaves 8 kids. I'd go nuts."

"9 actually, but close enough."

"You're just trying to make me feel like a dumb blonde ain't cha."

"Oh, oops, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't I just like to joke with people about my blondeness." I pause for a moment. "My blondeness, blondeness." I snap my fingers "The blondeness monster."

"..."

"Ya, I know I'm crazy. But I have to have some imagination, I am a writer after all."

All of a sudden thunder rolled, and the rain came pouring down.

"Oh, shiz. Just my luck, rain."

"I'm sure my sister and brothers wouldn't mind you boarding in my old room since I moved out."

"I guess I could, but mind you if anyone tries anything, I will not hesitate to pepper spray them."

"Be my guest, some of them need to be trained."

After a nice walk in the rain we reached an apartment complex called sunrise residence.

"So either y'all own the residence or just a giant suite."

"The earlier was correct."

"And then the poor girl, meets a rich man who offers her a place to stay. Readying her deadly weapon for the journey ahead, she accepts. Only to be in awe at his true wealth. How's that sound."

"Sounds good to me, but why narrate."

"Believe it or not I have a few books like this but, I'm missing the transition from beginning to middle. It's one of the things I have got to live through to write about."

"A girl after my own heart."

"Oh, it's a tranie."

"Who's this pretty lil thing Natsume."

"Hellooooo~ I'm right here," I walk up to the tranie and let my Irish accent run through. "From one writer to another, I will tell you my pen name. Jade Mcpeak, for now that is what all may call me."

"Oh, mysterious, accents, writer, I like her."

"Let's get inside. If you haven't noticed, we are soaked from this rain."

"Oh, of course we wouldn't want Jade to catch a cold now would we?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The scent of rain is heavy, salt, earth, the Greek gods must be having some fun tonight. But there was something else wafting through the air… lavender, shiz really, awe well.

I quickly follow them into the house trying to get inside before the effects of my allergies take place.

We walk into an elevator and go to the top floor. The door opens and I follow them out.

"Natsumi, Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know about Hikaru, but I have a favor to ask."

"Ok, let's discuss this FAVOR down here."

Natsumi walked down stairs.

"Come on don't be shy. What happened to the fire from outside."

"It was swallowed into the belly of shyness the beast."

He laughed before putting his hands on my shoulders and lead me down the stairs to what seemed like the living room.

"So what's this favor Natsumi?"

"This is Jade Mcpeak. She needs a place to stay for awhile. I was wondering if she could use my old room?"

"Well, it is your room, but I would like to ask the others as well to make sure it's ok with them."

"Thanks, Kyo-nii."

"Would you guys like to dry off and change?"

"Please." I replied

I walked slowly, following Natsumi as he showed me to the bathroom. Once I was in solitude, I quickly found new clothes and striped before drying my damp skin and changing. I now wore black tights, a black dress that comes just above my knees, and a baggy blue hoodie that fell just below my bumm with sleeves that came to my knuckles. I grabbed my bag and walked out. As I open the door, I see Natsumi had already changed and was waiting for me. "Let's put your bags in your room, then meet the others."

"Ok." We walk right across from the bathroom and he opens a door. There is a green and white themed room. I put my bags right by the door and stepped out.

"Sorry if the room is not to your tastes."

"No, it's fine."

"You ok?"

"Ya just tired, and between you and me, nervous to meet your siblings."

"Ya don't worry 'bout them, they're nice."

"I'm sure they are. It's just I don't really get along with certain groups of people, and I hope they aren't them."

"..."

"Natsumi, why did you help me... Really?"

"At first, I thought I knew you from somewhere. Then we started to talk and I realized I was wrong, but I still felt I should help you."

"Well, thanks."

I smiled genuinely at him and he smiled back. With that action we reached the living room. As I looked over the people I began to shy up again.

"Ukyo, have you informed them?"

"Yes, but they would like to talk to her."

He looked at me for approval.

"May I speak freely?"

"Why would you not be able to?"

"My father. He had abused me, verbally and physically since birth. I finally had enough of his crud and ran away."

"That's awful, how old are you?"

"17."

"Wow, 17 years of abuse. What about your mother?"

"She died shortly after giving birth to me."

"So your dad is one of those cases."

"Yes."

"Anyone against her being here?"

"..."

"Good. Well, welcome to sunrise residence."

"You mentioned you were a writer? Do you have any manuscript I can read?"

"Not a manuscript. But I can send you one of my earlier books to edit."

"Ooh, that would be lovely."

I began fiddling with my phone, before I asked him for an email address.

"Sunrise_tranie " Was his reply.

I put my phone in my pocket and told him, "You should have that book momentarily, and remind you it is one of my earlier books."

"Ukyo, what do you mean by one of those cases?" A man named Tsubaki asks curiously.

"Her father most likely blames her for her mother's death."

"Yes, he does. And to be honest, I blame myself for her death. Tranie as you read my books you will learn more about my life, but you will have to fill in a few blanks."

"A mystery to unfold in her own words. Delightful." he replies.

"You might say that."

"What do you mean…?"

AN

Hi guys, sorry this is so short this is kinda a prologue/opening chapter. This is a work is progress and I hope you like it. If you would like to see something in here, let me know, for I need ideas.

-icewolf


End file.
